


Please teach me gently how to breathe

by MarinaScarlet



Series: Laced twins verse [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle feels the world asphixiating her, and Lacey teaches her how to breathe again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please teach me gently how to breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/comfort and angst. No smut. I'm not half even sorry.

“I’m scared, Lacey. I am scared that someday they will discover us and we have to split ways or even worse, they would tell everybody what we do.” Belle was crying; her breathing was erratic, and she was having difficulties to speak. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t lose me, my little Belle.” Lacey stroked her sister’s hair softly, pulling her closer. “No one is going to keep me away from you.”

“But he saw us. He saw us kissing –and God knows what else.”Her knees started to fail her and she fell to the floor. “A life without you is something I can’t portray now. A life without you would be empty, meaningless… A life without you isn’t worthy.”

Lacey sat on her knees and took her sister’s face with her hands. She saw her bright blue eyes reflected in hers, and for a moment, she also felt the fear that was consuming her little sister. She felt sometimes the fragility of Belle in her insides, and it hurt her. It hurt her because she couldn’t wipe away her fears, and she couldn’t help her as much as she wanted. In those moments, she felt useless.

But also, in those moments, she knew there was one thing that could bring the smile of her little bell.

Lacey closed her eyes and kissed her sister, pulling her to the ground. She just wanted to be like that, kissing her, breathing her, hugging her until she stopped crying.

They remained in that way, Lacey lying over Belle, for a long time. They couldn’t recall if they were there for minutes, hours, or even days.

The only thing that mattered in that moment is that her Belle stopped crying.

“I love you.” Belle whispered against her sister’s neck.

Lacey doubted for a second. She opened her mouth slowly, and the four words took place in her palate, waiting for being spoken.

The first time she said the four words to her sister. The first time she really meant it.

The first time she was sure of it.

“I love you too.”


End file.
